No More a Friend
by WWEStories
Summary: They are best-friends. He wants to be more than a friend, but he is afraid she doesnt like him as much as he does. What will happen? Read and find out. Justin Gabriel/OC One-Shot. Read, Review and Enjoy.


_Here is my new story guys, hope you will like it. _

_Its a Justin Gabriel/OC one-shot. Enjoy._

_I dont own anything but the OC (Jessica) & the idea of the story. _

* * *

Jessica's POV

My name is Jessica Andrew. I work at a fashion company in New York, Its owned by the famous fashion designer, Maryse Ouellet-Mizanin, Its called _'House Of Maryse'. _Maryse is married to the famous and rich businessman Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin. This is my dream job, I always dreamed about working with such a famous fashion designer like Maryse.

I have been working here for 5 years, since i was 21 years old. When i first came here, It was just like i am dreaming. It was kinda impossible to be accept in such a big company and being that young with no experience. But i did it and i am so proud of myself. _Dreams Do Come True. _

* * *

Right now i am working on a new dress for the fashion show next Summer in Paris. I feel like my mind is blank. I have been sitting like that for like 3 hours and still nothing to do. Now this is not good, if Maryse know that i didn't even start with the new design, she will be pissed, really pissed. I am starting to get stressed. I buried my head in my hands, thinking about any new ideas.

"No new ideas Jess?"I heard the voice of my best-friend , Justin Gabriel, entering the room. "Yup" I signed. "Well take this" He said throwing a punch of papers on my desk. "Thank you" I said looking throw the papers.

"No problem, Hope they will help you anyway" he said smiling, taking a seat in front of my desk.

"I think they will help" I said smiling at him "So how was your day?" i asked

"Well pretty boring,Woke up, put the street clothes on, eat my breakfast alone then get those papers ready for you and finally come to give them to you." He said. I giggled at him.

"Oh my day was not so much different from yours though" I said "Its good to know i am not the only one living like that" he giggled

"Jess?" He said. I looked at him "Yeah J?" I told him. "Why you dont want to date anyone?" He asked. I looked at him and he looked so serious.

I signed "Just not ready and i cant find the right one" I said. He signed "Trust me Jess the right one is right in front of you but you are not seeing him" He said getting up from his seat. "I will go i have alot of things to get done" he said and left the room, leaving me thinking deeply about who he was talking about.

* * *

Just now i finished the new dress. Finally after 10 hours. Now i will go see Justin and try to know who he was talking about. I go to Justin's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" i heard him saying.

I opened the door "Hey J" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and tell me to take a seat. i sit down on the couch. "So what do you want Jess?" He said still smiling. We have been friends for 5 years, actually we have been friends since i started working here. When i came he told me that he had been working here for 2 years and he dont mind helping me with the work.

He is a really nice guy. He is sweet, funny and you will always have fun as long as you are with him. But he hadnt date any girl since i knew him, which i found pretty weird for a man like him.

I mean is is a really good looking dude, he is pretty hot. He has a good job and making good money. When i asked him why he is not dating, he replied saying _"My heart already belong to someone". _But i dont really mind him being single, i have always had a crush on him.

"Well i am here to try to make you tell me who is that 'right guy'" I told him. He smile fades away and he signs.

"Just forget about Jess" He told me and looked at the papers on his desk again.

"Come on Justin just tell me" He didnt reply. "Why you dont want to tell me Justin?"

"I want you to feel how much he loves you Jess, without me saying that" He said looking at me.

"If he loves me why he didnt tell me that he does?"

"He is afraid that you might not be loving him"

"You dont know unless you try, Maybe i really like him back. Well who knows?"

Justin signed and gets from his seat and come and sit next to me on the couch.

"Just forget about it now and What about after the work we go and have some fun?" He said

"Oh my God yes J. thats why i love you" I said hugging him. He hugged back.

"now let me finish my work so we can go" He said getting and going to his desk again.

"Okay i will go and finish my work too"

* * *

When we finished the work, Justin took me to a club we were enjoying our night there drinking and dancing.

"Are you enjoying your time?" He asked shouting over the loud music.

"Yessss" I said shouting. "What about you?"

"If i am with you i am happy" He said giving me a smile

"awwwwww You are so cute Justin. how the hell a man like you dont have a girlfriend?" i said giving him a hug

"I am so lucky to have you as my best-friend" I said When we pulled away. He gave me a small smile and turned away.

I feel like there is something wrong with him and i dont like to see him like that.

"Justin whats wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and signs then smiled "Nothing come on lets dance"

He pulled me by the hand and we start dancing.

It was really a fun night we enjoyed our time so much dancing ,drinking and talking.

* * *

1 Week later

I was sitting in the desk just reading some news when i heard knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and the door was open and Heath entered,

"Hello" He said smiling. I smiled back "Hi how are you?"

"I am great what about you?"

"Just as great" I said.

There was a long pause before he speak up.

"Well Jessica i want to tell you something"

"Go ahead Heath"

"I like you i really do and i really hope you will accept to go on a date with me"

He said looking at the floor.

I was shocked I didnt expect that at all. Is Heath who Justin was talking about all the time?

"Well Heath i think this is a good idea." I told him. His face light up and he gave me a big smile.

"Thank you so much Jessica. Tonight at 7 i will be standing at your door" He said then give me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I have to tell Justin"

* * *

I knocked at his door.

"Its open" He said. I open the door "J guess what?"

"mmm?" He said still looking at the papers on his desk.

"I knew who the right one you were talking about" I said smiling from ear to ear.

He looked at me smiling so big. "Really Jess?" He asked

I nodded and winked at him. He gets from his seat and come next to me.

"Well speak up" He said as both of us sit down on the couch.

"Its Heath, right?" Just when i said that his smile fades.

"Heath?" He said in a weak tone. I nodded slowly. He signed and get up.

"Whats wrong with you Justin?" I asked him.

He looked at me "Whats wrong? Oh nothing is wrong at all. Just the girl i love from all my heart can not feel how much i love her. It doesnt matter what i did or what i will do she is just not seeing me" He paused for a moment. "I love you the guy i was talking about is me. I have been loving you for 5 years since you came here and you were just too blind to see. and when you finally said you knew that right guy you were talking about Heath. I just dont know what to do you make you understand how much i really love you. It doesnt matter anyway I get it you dont love you are just seeing me as a friend, but i cant see you like a friend i just cant." He said tears in his eyes.

Tears were already falling out my eyes. Its was him at the time and i didnt see it? How i didnt understand that i was that girl. How the hell i didnt see how much he loves me.

"Justin i am sorry" I told looked at me "Sorry for what? Dont be sorry. I should be sorry for loving you even when i knew you will never love me back" He said and turned away.

"Justin i.."

"Just go enough is enough. Go to Heath i hope he will make you happy"

He said looking at me finally.

I looked at his eyes and walked over to him.

"I am sorry Justin" I told him.

"Dont be Jess" He said giving me a small smile. "Dont be sorry for not falling in love"

_You Know Nothing_

I signed then looked away. "Justin I..I..I"

"You what Jess?" He said making me look at him.

"I Love you too Justin" I said in a very low voice.

"What? What did you say Jess?"

I signed "I love you" I said looking at his beautiful brown eyes.

Before i know it his lips were on mine. I moaned in the kiss. Kissing him was way better than i thought it would be.

When we finally pulled away for air.

"I always wanted to do that" He said softly on my ears. Resting his forehead on mine.

I felt my heart melted with this words. "I have always been loving you Jess"

"I love you too Justin.. I have always been loving you" I kissed him one more time.

"Sorry for making you wait all that time" I said, he smirked.

"It doesnt matter anymore. I am no more just a friend" He said kissing me once more.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. _

_Here is it hope you had like it. _

_A review would mean alot to me. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
